La semilla del futuro
by Darlett
Summary: Una nueva mision le ha sido asignada a la kunoichi más peligrosa del mundo shinobi, donde  tendra que utilizar sus atributos de seduccion para atrapar a su objetivo  que es realmente especial... bueno espero que les guste, pasen adelante
1. Capitulo 1

Este fanfic es una historia a parte de mi fic misión de seducción K.i.n.g.s, espero que les guste!

**Aclaración: ninguno de los personajes de naruto shippuden me pertenece. **

**Aviso: **- ( se encuentra hablando) - (zetsu blanco)

- ("pensando") - (zetsu blanco)

**- ( aquí se encuentra hablando) - (zetsu negro)**

**- ("aqui se encuentra pensando) - (zetsu negro)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>La semilla del futuro<strong>

Sakura hace mucho tiempo cumpliste adecuadamente una misión de este rango, y eres la mas adecuada para llevar a cabo esta misión – dijo tsuyomi sentada en frente a su escritorio.

De que se trata la misión? –pregunto sakura con algunas dudas.

Tu misión será encargarte alguna muestra de ADN del miembro de aktsuki llamado Zetsu – dijo tsuyomi. – Necesito tener más información de este sujeto del cual poseo poca información.

Yo no le fallere en esta misión! – dijo Sakura haciendo una reverencia.

Aquí en este lugar se ha visto recientemente a nuestro objetivo – tsuyomi le señalo en un mapa la ubicación del sujeto.

Si conozco un poco el área me preparare y partiré de inmediato, con su permiso me retiro – la kunoichi realizo una reverencia profunda y se retiro de la oficina…

()()()()()()()()()

"Vaya esta misión es todo un reto que con gusto acepto", soy la kunoichi más preparada para cumplir esta misión en este laboratorio - salió del laboratorio principal y desaparecer en pétalos negros.

Al llegar a la isla donde se encontraba su laboratorio… - era hora de poner a prueba las feromonas que creé con las mezclas de varias plantas y otros químicos, será divertido. Luego fue a su habitación para preparar su morral ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo le llevaría cumplir esta misión.

Midori te dejare a cargo de laboratorio mientras me ausento de una nueva misión que me ha encargado tsuyomi-sama.

Como ordenes Sakura-san! – respondió midori.

Con su morral en la espalda decidió partir aquella zona donde me indico tsuyomi tiene abundante vegetación por el rio en se cuentra en lo profundo de esta zona.

()()()()()()

Por otro lado en la guarida de los akatsuki…

Zetsu tendrás que vigilar la zona este que se encuentra cerca del rio habido mucho movimiento por esa zona y es peligro que nos encuentren nuestra nueva base – ordeno madara.

Hai – dijo Zetsu blanco.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sakura tuvo que viajar alrededor de dos días para llegar al sitio, me quedare acampar cerca de la cascada ya que es el mejor lugar. - Estoy tan cansada que haré lo en esencial para instalarme y luego me iré a descansar! - preparo las cosas para instalarse y se metió a dormir…

A la mañana siguiente…

Sakura se despertó y fue a lavarse la cara en dirección hacia la cascada, "Creo que estoy siendo observada"..

( "esta mujer se instalo desde ayer en la noche en este lugar") – (zetsu blanco)

La kunoichi después de desayunar tomo un un block de nota y su lápiz y comenzó a hacer un estudio de las plantas del lugar.

( **alguna novedad?**) – (pregunto el zetsu negro que reciente aparecía)

( esa mujer se instalo aquí ayer en la noche) – ( respondió zetsu blanco)

(**Esa mujer me parece conocida, síguela vigilándola**)

"primero debo tener un perfil bajo para no levantar sospechas", durante el dia Sakura se encargaba de estudiar la vegetación del lugar mientras en la noche buscaba de relajarse, " la mejor forma de estimular la plantas es atreves de la música", saco de morral una flauta y se paro cerca de la horilla del agua, comenzó a tocar una suave melodía, que logro cambiar el ambiente del lugar.

( Increíble la suave melodía animado a las plantas de este lugar)

Al de tocar la melodía, se fue desvistiendo para darse un baño, "espero que te haya gustado mi melodía" – sonriendo para así.

( aquí no hay mas nada que ver!) – dijo ( zetsu blanco) – para luego desaparecer

"Poco a poco de llenare de curiosidad hasta que te acerques a mi" – luego de baño fue descansar donde estaban sus cosas.

Llego la mañana del tercer día de su misión, se levanto se vistió y desayuno para comenzar con sus esta vez tomo algunas hojas y frutos para preparar algunas medicinas.

Hace un bonito día – Sakura cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar.

_Un jardín primaveral, suelta sus pétalos bajo el sol… _

_Dentro de mi corazón, mágicamente surgió una luz... _

_Si la lluvia ha de caer, incluso cuando durmiendo esté… _

_Buscaré paz interior, luz entre las nubes de algodón… _

_Una canción afable de voz, de lejos, de aquí me guió… _

_Como si riera… o si cantara, resuena el viento su voz… _

_(__ Las plantas del lugar se fueran alegrado de la canción)…_

"Después de que me aleje de konoha y me uní al laboratorio de tsuyomi soy una kunoichi muy calificada para cumplir cualquier misión, debido a eso tengo me llaman la asesina de la rosa negra"…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero sus comentarios! ;)<strong>


	2. Capitulo 2:

**Konishiwa!**

**Bueno aqui les traigo la continuacion de fic**

**Disculpeme!... tenia mi pc daña xS por casi un mes y bueno ya estoy de regreso aqui les dejo la conti de mi fic**

**Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes de naruto shippuden me pertenece  
><strong>

**Disfruten el capi ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

Llevo 3 días desde que llegue a este bosques desde entonces, "he sentido la presencia de aquel sujeto mitad planta"… - debería tomar un pequeño descanso bajo este árbol, la hermosa kunoichi al poco tiempo se quedo profundamente…

Flash back

Abrí mis ojos y no podía ver nada estaba rodeada por la oscuridad, "yo no quería convertirme en esto, pero no tuve otra salida" . – Apareció frente Sakura una mariposa azul, ella decidió seguirla pero más corría no lograba alcanzar.

Callo de rodilla y mirando el suelo, "por favor que alguien me ayude"… - la kunoichi extendió sus manos… y de pronto una calidez envolvió su mano.

Fin flash back

("parece que tenia una pesadilla"), ("ahhh! Que hago tomándole la mano")

**(Idiota…te dije que no te acercaras a ella!) – dijo zetsu negro**

("porque aun tengo esta clase de sueño, yo ya he aceptado mi maldición") – pensaba aun con los ojos cerrados, ("hey espera un momento me desperté porque sentí como si alguien sostuviera mi mano") - abrió los ojos súbitamente y al enfocar bien su mirada a un lado de ella se encontraba un hombre pálido de cabellera verde - Quien eres? Pregunto la chica ojiverde.

Me llamo zetsu

**("Idiota no le digas tu verdadero nombre!") **

Vaya que nombre tan peculiar! – sonrió lo hacía antes

("no te preocupes no parece peligrosa!")

Por haya en aquella rama mi gemelo zetsu negro – Zetsu blanco

**("Imbécil!")** – acerco un poco a donde estaban ellos.

Vaya pensé que era la única en este lugar, jeje… de casualidad tu fuiste quien sostuvo mi mano cuando dormía?

Si – respondió levemente zetsu

Gracias, hace mucho tiempo tuve un horrible accidente y pues a veces vienen a mi mente esas imágenes - dijo la kunoichi apuntando la mirada al suelo.

Te gustan mucho las plantas? – pregunto zetsu

Si me gustan mucho estudiar las plantas, para poder desarrollar medicina – dijo Sakura con bastante entusiasmo – vives cerca de aquí?

Vivo a las afuera de una aldea cerca de aquí – contesto zetsu

(Mentiroso la aldea más cerca de esté lugar esta como a 8 kilómetros de aquí) – yo quedo en campamento que está cerca de la cascada – dijo Sakura mientras apuntaba en dirección a la cascada.

**No te da miedo estar aquí sola? – intervino zetsu negro **

No, hecho un largo y difícil viaje para llegar aquí… además mi maestra me enseño un par de técnica para que una chica como yo se pudiera defender – dijo su bíceps derecho.

Jejeje… como tu digas! – zetsu sonrió al ver los gesto de Sakura

A partir de ese momento comenzaron a verse más seguido…

"no puedo negar que es divertido pasar el tiempo con el, es como si tu viera un hermanito menor que me siguiera a todas partes, es una lástima no haberte conocido antes"…

()()()()()()()()()

Zetsu dime los ultimo movimientos de zona este, solo a este lugar una chica que recolecto plantas medicinales! – intervino zetsu blanco

Continua haciendo tu trabajo! – dijo el enmascarado

(Que susto me dio cuando nos llamo repentinamente!)

(**Desde que estas con ella ya no pareces el mismo!**)

(Ella no mira con miedo… como los demás los hacían en el pasado)

**(Si ya lose… pero la cuestión es que ahora somos miembros de akatsuki es que ella no debe saberlo, sino tendremos que matarla)**

(No quiero hacerlo) – reclamo zestu blanco

**(Entonces cumple como es debida la orden de madara)**

()()()()()()()()()

Ya está oscureciendo, " he preparado algo especial para ti zetsu", la kunoichi abrió un agüero profundó, saco de su morral una semilla como del tamaño de una manzana, luego le proporción una cantidad de chakra y está en seguida comenzó a latir como si se tratase de un corazón "Crear una semilla con estas características me llevo mucho tiempo pero a la final lo conseguí", seguido de eso la deposito en el agujero, " ahora viene necesito darle componentes y comenzara su crecimiento" , saco un kunai del morral y se corto un mecho cabello y por último el ingrediente final se corto la mano izquierda para proporcionarle sangre, " con esto creare planta esta hermosa como yo" – tapo de nuevo el agujero y se retiro del lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Se que me quien golpear jejeje xD por subir capi tan corto, esta semana me paso otra vez y les subo otro capi<strong>

**Espero sus comentario! =D**

**Y gracias por leer el fic**


End file.
